


The Book Tour

by TheRedWulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author!Stannis, Cheesy, F/M, Hallmark Movie Level Fluff, Jane Eyre references, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern- In which two authors in very different genres find themselves paired together on a book tour.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again....A bit of Stansa modern fluff and nonsense, angst free. The plot was inspired by some cheesy Hallmark movie I watched but would never admit to watching. I borrowed the premise and then ran away with it (because even Hallmark needs some plot improvement). 
> 
> Once again, I don't fancy myself a writer, but I enjoy fiddling with the characters. This is already completed, so I will just be posting it up today as I revise/edit. This fic is un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> This is for my fellow Stansa shippers, I love you all.

“Large gingerbread latte, my first of the season, for my favorite author” Margaery beamed as she set Sansa’s drink on the table before her and slid onto the vacant chair beside her. As had become habit, she sat across from her best friend at the small table with an encouraging smile on her face. 

“Perfection” Sansa smiled, holding the paper cup with both hands to truly enjoy it. “Just another reason to love the holiday season.”

“It’s only November 1st, Sans” Margaery laughed softly. Sansa was always one to enjoy the holidays, especially Christmas time. 

“So?” Sansa retorted. “You made me promise to wait until November to switch over to holiday drinks. I held off, just for you.”

“True” Margaery agreed. Just over a year ago, she and her brother Loras had opened the ‘Bean and Gone’ to little fan fair but with a surprising cult following. It was a college town, however, and soon their little coffee shop was packed to the brim with students and professionals alike. It was a hub of both dates and homework, a fact that couldn’t have pleased Margaery more. It was the professional aspect, of course, that had brought Sansa Stark into their little shop nearly two years ago. Sansa was an aspiring writer, laptop and notebooks in hand as she settled into what was now “Her” corner table to work on her novel. Her friendship with Margaery had started on that first day, both women found themselves on common ground in the chaos of the crowd. 

The shop had become something of a haven for writers in general and most of Sansa’s first novel had been written in that same corner booth. The first of many, Sansa hoped, prayed that this novel (a historical romance) would put her on the map. Thought it had only just released, all she could do now was wait and hope. At least her publisher seemed to think it would be a hit. 

“What time is your meeting?” Marg asked, sipping her own cappuccino. 

“An hour” Sansa frowned, hoping that this surprised meeting wouldn’t hold bad news. 

“It’ll be fine” Marg assured. 

“It is at a local bookshop, so I think it is just a check up, if that makes sense” Sansa reasoned, trying to quell her own nerves. 

“Sure” Marg agreed with her encouraging smile. Margaery had always been her best supporter and had even stood at her side when she mailed her first draft to the publishing house. “Don’t stress, it only hit shelves last week.”

“I know” Sansa sipped her gingerbread latte once more. Letting the crisp flavor of Christmas sooth her. “I just worry, I mean, I can’t believe it is real. Being a published author is just so surreal.”

“It’s real honey and you deserve it” Marg replied. Sansa smiled, but as usual her smile did not reach her eyes. Her bright blue eyes held only sadness and concern. This, Marg had noticed the first time she had met the Northern girl, that her eyes held the key to discerning her emotions. She would guess that the lingering sadness in her eyes, especially when it came to being an author, was that her pursuing her dreams of writing had put her at odds with her family. The Starks were a proud family of old money and even older beliefs. 

After Sansa graduated from King’s College several years ago, her parents wanted her to return home to Winterfell and take her place as their eldest daughter in the wheel of High Society. But she had refused and travelled to the West instead. She wanted to write, to choose her own spouse and in refusing to return home she found communication from her family fell off until eventually she was cut off from them completely. Despite her sadness she held strong, chased her dream and her first novel “The Admiral’s Bride” had hit shelves last week. 

“I should head out” Sansa finished her drink. “Dinner?”

“Absolutely babe, you know where to find me” Margaery laughed and Sansa joined her as she pulled on her knit cap and headed out onto the cold, snowy street. 

“Mr.Baratheon, it is an honor to have you here” Stannis nodded curtly in acknowledgment to the bookshop owner. Edric, his publishing agent was a flurry of activity behind him, getting everything ready for the signing. There was already a crowd, a rather large one, outside. Each bundled against the weather, most held copies of at least one of his novels in their arms. All of them here to get early access to his newest book “Man of Honor: Book 2”.

He published his first book, “Fire at Storm’s End” nearly 20 years ago when he was only 21 and had been fortunate to become something of a staple in the thriller, mystery and historical mysteries along the way. His writing, he felt had grown and evolved over the years, tempered by his experiences. Marriage, divorce, the suspicious death of his older brother, all of the hardships had given him new insight and depth in both life and on the page. (And yes, marriage to Selyse had been a hardship). In truth there were days where he felt much older than his 40 years. 

Always a quiet, withdrawn man, it had taken great coaxing to have him even considering public appearances and signings. He disliked the crowds and was not adept at talking to people. He was a writer, by nature they were solitary creatures. In the end he had agreed to only a handful of events each year, and still did them begrudgingly. He knew that he was not what most considered a handsome man, overly tall, hard features and had gone completely grey in his thirties. A fan had called him a ‘Silver Fox’ once and he regretted googling the term later that evening. But he did have a commanding presence that seemed to work well in crowds. 

“Mr.Baratheon” a female voice sounded behind him and he ground his teeth as he turned to face the small brunette. “Hello, I am Jeyne Poole of Red Keep Publishing” she explained but he kept his face impassive, as was habit. “I am here with one of RKP’s new authors and I would like to introduce you, if I may.”

“If you insist” he said drolly. New authors were always an overly enthusiastic lot, and he found that he did enjoy fielding a hundred questions from a bumbling new mystery writer.

Undeterred, the brunette smiled, “Lovely” she turned to a tall, stunning redhead that he had no idea how he had not noticed before. “Sansa Stone, this is Stannis Baratheon, one of the gems of RPK. Mr.Baratheon, this is Sansa Stone.”

“Hello” the beauty said softly, offering her hand. While he held the Baratheon trait of being overly tall, he found her to be pleasantly tall herself. All porcelain skin and rosy cheeks, presumably from the cold, and a thick braid of red hair that fell over one shoulder. She was, quite simply, the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered. 

“Miss. Stone” he said in an awkward greeting, taking her cold hand in his own. 

“Perfect, you’ve met” Edric’s voice sounded as he joined them. “Miss.Stone, Jeyne” he greeted. 

“Long time no see, Edric” Jeyne smirked. 

“Must I be here while you flirt” Stannis inwardly sighed. 

“No, my apologies Mr.Baratheon” Edric cleared his throat as he pointedly looked to where Stannis’ hand was still joined with Sansa’s. Embarrassed, he abruptly released her hand, ignoring that he suddenly felt bereft. “Miss.Stone has just released her first novel, also historical, and the higher ups have decided that you would be a great pair for a book tour” Edric explained. 

“Historical?” Stannis raised a brow. “Allow me to guess, romance?”

Sansa’s crystalline blue eyes flashed, “Is there something wrong with romance?”

“A bodice ripper no doubt” he added. 

“What do you have against romance?” she challenged, clearly not afraid of him. 

“It's quite common, low hanging fruit as it were” he stated. 

“So its passion you’re against? Emotion? I dare say” she retorted, her rosy cheeks now alight with indignation. It was captivating to watch. “Have you ever read one?”

“I do not need to--”

“You do, actually” she interrupted. He had heard tales of redheads and their fiery tempers, but he hadn’t believed until now. “Otherwise it is an ignorant assumption and not an informed opinion.”

Did she just call him ignorant? He marvelled at her fire, “As you say” he could only just hold back his smirk. 

“Fantastic” the voice of Davos Seaworth, of the RPK executives now joined them. “Your chemistry is fantastic!” he laughed, clapping Stannis on the shoulder. 

“Davos” Stannis began as Sansa said “Mr.Seaworth--”

“I am even more renewed in my resolve to have you two on tour together” Davos smiled. “It will be explosive.”

“Davos you cannot be serious” Stannis reasoned. 

“I am” Davos nodded. “Miss. Stone needs to learn the ropes, needs the exposure and she will keep you in check, soften you if you would.”

“Mr.Seaworth, I am not sure--” Sansa protested. 

“Trust me, Miss.Stone” Davos’ eyes gleamed with what she hoped wasn’t mischief. “Trust me.”

“Don’t forget about social media” Jeyne advised as she helped Sansa to put her suitcases in the back of the big black SUV she and Stannis would be driving on their regional book tour.

“What?” Sansa questioned.

“You have a social media following, so use it to drum up hype for the tour” Jeyne elaborated. 

“I’ll give you free coffee for a year if you get Stannis Baratheon to take a selfie with you” Margaery laughed, her smile falling as the man himself appeared as if conjured. 

“I do not selfie” he replied coolly, tucking his bag into the back of the car. “Are you ready?” he asked Sansa. 

“Yes” Sansa quickly hugged Margaery goodbye. 

“See you soon” Margaery smiled. 

“Maps, itinerary, schedule. You will need all of these for the first leg of the tour” Jeyne handed Sansa a stack of papers. 

“Thank you” Sansa took them as she slid onto the passenger seat, Stannis sliding behind the wheel with a dour expression. 

“Good luck!” Jeyne and Marg said as she closed the door and they were off on a 3 week tour of the Westerlands.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!! Here's a bit of fluff.

Sansa watched as the urban terrain faded into rolling hills and rocky outcroppings as Stannis piloted the SUV down the highway. They saw no need to fill the car with idle small talk, both comfortable with the silence between them. 

She used the opportunity to covertly study the man she would be spending the next 3 weeks with. Tall, lean but strong with refined features, if a bit sharp. His scowl seemed to be permanent, which did his rather nice lips a disservice. His hair was more grey than black as was his well kept beard, both serving to highlight his stormy blue eyes. While not ‘heart throb’ handsome, she found him quite ruggedly pleasing. She could easily imagine him on ship during the Napoleonic Wars, or riding into a medieval battle to rescue a fair maiden. Of course, her preference had always leaned toward older, mature men, so perhaps she was biased. 

Secretly, she’d read every book he’d ever written. Both of them shared a love of the regency era, though he wrote only of the Navy in that time period. He had been one of the writers that had inspired her to write to begin with. She had found one of his books in her father’s study when she was in her early teens, and she had quickly devoured the pages, hungry for more. She’d never tell him this, of course. Her mouth twitched as she remembered their exchange in the bookshop and his disdain for romance novels, smug bastard. 

“Are you hungry?” his deep voice broke her from her musings. 

She was surprised to find they had been on the road for several hours already. She blushed at the idea that she had stared at him for so long, “Yes” she replied, glancing at him once more. Today he wore dark slacks and a button down with a grey sweater over it. A sweater she now found herself daydreaming about nuzzling into, the plush cashmere a contrast to his hard body beneath---Gods, she chided herself, get it together. 

At the next exit he pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a small retro Diner. Good, she abhorred fast food. As he parked she grabbed her handbag and phone, idly remembering Jeyne’s social media pep talk. To her surprise, after he exited the car he came to the passenger side, holding the door open and offering a hand to help her onto the snowy ground. 

“Slippery” he said gruffly. 

“Thank you” she took his hand as she exited the car. He did not reply, not that she expected him to, merely released her hand and side by side they walked toward the diner. 

Struck with inspiration, she fell back a few steps and quickly snapped a photo of the retro diner’s neon lights gleaming in the grey light, snow flurrying around the tall form of Stannis as he walked. It was quite perfect, she smiled, typing a quick caption. She posted it to her instagram, @StoneScribbles, the name she chose when she started writing. She made sure she tagged the verified @S_Baratheon as well. A quick glance at his instagram showed that he had only a few hundred followers and most of the posts were generic book promotions. We’ll fix that, she thought as he held the Diner door open for her and they ducked inside. 

They were seated in a corner booth and given hot cups of coffee straight away to chase the chill. She read her menu with a small smile as Stannis' phone chimed with notifications. 

Grumbling, Stannis pulled the infernal device from his pocket, frowning deeply. “Sneaky Miss.Stone” he commented as she saw the photo caption. “Book Tour Day 1 #RKP #Admirals #Regency #PartnersinCrime” and she had tagged him. His phone chimed again as his follower count began to rise. Courtesy demanded that he follow her back, glancing at her other photos briefly before tucking the phone away. He already suffered at her beauty, he did not need more photos of her. 

“Please call me Sansa” she asked as she set her menu on the table. “We’ll be spending a lot of time together and it would serve us to get on well.”

“Then you may call me Stannis” he permitted. “As we are, apparently, partners in crime.”

Sansa laughed, “Of course.”

“You do realize that people may begin to assume that we are in a relationship, if you keep this instagramming up” he said, glancing at his own menu to hide is discomfort. He was never good with women and being in the small booth where their knees kept bumping was driving him insane. 

“I doubt that, but if they draw their own conclusions that is not my problem” She shrugged. The waitress arrived then to refill their coffee and take their orders. And as she left, Sansa continued, “Look, Stannis, I get that you don’t like me or the smut you think I write, but we should make the best of this.”

“I did not call it smut, just low hanging fruit,” he replied. 

“Well we all can’t write about Admiral Blackstreet and the East India Trading Company, now can we?” she quipped without thinking. 

He examined her closely, catching the blush she tried to hide by drinking her coffee, “You’ve read my work.”

“Hasn’t everyone?” she scoffed. 

“How many?” he felt his lips twitch in a smirk. “Two? Five?”

“Stannis--”

“More? The whole catalog?” he now couldn’t hold back his small chuckle. “My, my, that is a lot of reading. Too much to have done in the fortnight since we met.”

“Your point?” her cheeks were bright red now. 

“None, none” he smugly sipped his own coffee. “I always enjoy meeting a fan.”

She laughed then, unbearably amused at his smug smirk and satisfaction at having wheedeled the information from her. “Oh hush, you” she shook her head. Soon their food arrived and they both tucked in, enjoying the amused silence between them. Half-way through, she quietly stole a french fry from his plate, laughing at his exasperated eye-roll. She didn’t worry though, because several minutes later he stole an onion ring from her plate, silently meeting her challenge. 

Good, she thought. We’ll get him out of his shell yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour Fluff

“Oh, Miss.Stone, I just loved your book” the woman gushed as Sansa signed a hardback copy of her novel. Their first stop on the tour was 'The Twins Bookshop' and then later today a television interview would be filmed in the shop.

“Thank you so much, I am glad you did” Sansa handed the woman the book. She was surprised at how many people had turned up for the event. Stannis was quite busy at the table beside hers, his line a balanced mix of men and women. He looked distinguished as always, in khaki slacks and a blue sweater and she reluctantly pulled her eyes from him to focus on her own much smaller line. 

When the time came, they were seated side-by-side in front of a book shelf, their respective novels displayed beside them with the TV anchor sitting opposite them. “I am Myranda Royce with K.T.T.V, and I am so honored to meet you both” the blonde in the crisp grey suit greeted them. 

“Likewise” Sansa smiled, clearly more comfortable than Stannis. 

“So, we’ll talk a little bit about the books, then the tour if that is ok?” Myranda pulled some note cards from her suit pocket. 

“Sure” Sansa agreed. 

“Perfect” Myranda took her place as the cameraman counted down. “Hello Tom, Myranda here and I am out at 'The Twins Bookshop' today and am lucky enough to be joined by best-selling author Stannis Baratheon and new author Sansa Stone” she turned to them now. “Congratulations to both of you on your new novels. Now tell me, Mr. Baratheon, this is the second part of your ‘Honor’ trilogy, when can we expect to see the final chapter?”

“Soon, I hope” he replied curtly. 

Myranda’s smile never faltered, much to her credit, “Were all very anxious. Tell us, your protagonist Ser Dayne, is he based in any part on yourself?”

“No, in fact he was initially based on my younger brother, Renly who is much more dashing than myself” Stannis replied. 

“I think you’re rather dashing” Sansa added before she could stop herself. “But Dayne is more impulsive, I might think.”

“Impulsive?” Stannis repeated. 

“Of course” she teased. 

“Well,” he shrugged. “We can not all write about Sir Ashley Wainwright and his undercover work at the home office, can we?” he said softly, heart clenching at the pure joy on her face. 

Before Sansa could reply, Myranda chimed in to direct the interview back to her, “So you have read Miss.Stone’s new book? What did you think?”

He turned reluctantly from Sansa to face the anchor, “I have read it yes, her detail and accuracy are impeccable.”

“That is quite a compliment coming from you Mr. Baratheon, you are well known for your in depth research and historical accuracy” Myranda explained. “Perhaps there will be a collaboration in the future!”

The rest of the day flew by and it wasn’t until they had checked into the night’s bed and breakfast that Sansa found herself able to breathe. She had been playing the interview over and over in her head, the look in his eyes when he spoke was….

On impulse she knocked on his door, smiling as he opened, “Hi.”

“Hello. Is all well?”

“Yes of course” she assured him, then smiled once more. “You read my book.”

“I did.”

“Thank you, for what you said earlier. It means a lot.”

“I did not say anything I did not mean” he replied. She was in his arms before he could protest. Hugging him tight with her arms around his neck. He was overwhelmed by the warm lush curves of her body, her rich floral scent and her warm cheek against the bare skin of his neck. As his brain struggled to react she must have sensed his unease and was gone just as quickly. Retreating back into her room across the hall, she left him standing in his doorway, that bereft feeling returning with a vengeance. 

“You two are so perfect” the woman in their shared line beamed as she clung to copies of both of their books. “Like really adorable.” ‘The River Wild Bookshop’ was smaller than the Twins causing them to share a table and line, a line that currently wrapped around the store and onto the sidewalk. 

“Can we get a photo of you?” the woman’s companion asked, holding up her cell phone. 

“Sure” grateful they had been standing, Sansa pulled Stannis to her side, his arm banding around her lower back. 

“Perfect, thank you!” the woman smiled once more and snapped a photo before taking her signed books and scurrying away. 

Stannis moved away, returning to sit in his chair, fingers tingling from where they had touched her. He did his best to focus on the signing, but he couldn’t help but to steal glances at the woman beside him. They’d been touring over a week now, spending all of their time together as they travelled from town to town. 

To his surprise, he found her vibrant and engaging, she seemed to light up every room. She was the opposite of his ex-wife, the only other woman he had spent any time with, and he was rather enjoying his time with Sansa. After their long signing or driving days they often shared an evening meal and soon that evolved to them sharing relaxing evenings as one or both of them read or wrote. 

She seemed to occupy his waking thoughts, and had, quite recently begun to make appearances in his dreams as well. She had captivated him from the start. Her fiery hair and vibrant personality, challenging him and not letting him rest in the relative comfort that his reclusive laurels had offered. With her he felt alive, truly living and experiencing wonderful things around him. Whether it be their shared meals or their busy days dealing with the press and fans, he felt her presence like a balm, soothing away fears and discomfort. 

The third ‘Honor’ novel, one he had not even started before this tour began, was now well on its way, most of it written in her silent, powerful presence. He was never as inspired as he was when she was near, and that terrified him. 

He had never felt this way before, never felt so lost to sentiment and emotion that he could not think of the day that this tour would end and she would walk out of his life forever. No, he could not think on that day, it was too painful. Seeking confirmation that she was still close, his eyes travelled to her where set sat beside him. Today she wore a soft grey sweater dress and black tights with boots, looking modest and impossibly perfect. He found it hard to look away. She laughed now, at something one of her fans said, blue eyes dancing with joy and he felt his chest ache. 

Gods, he inwardly groaned. Get it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the weather turns the romance up to an 11.

“This is bad” she whispered softly, staring out the windshield in an attempt to see anything. The snow storm had come upon them quickly, and they needed to find shelter, now. 

“I agree” he said. “Find a hotel, motel, anything. We need to get off the road” he focused on driving through the increasing blizzard. 

“OK” she grabbed her phone and typed quickly, praying that the one bar of service would hold out. “Next exit, there is a B&B” she said, using the map that slowly guided them to the parking lot. They both exhaled in relief as he parked the car in the only available space. The B&B was a refurbished Victorian, a huge beacon of light in the blizzard. Grabbing only the bags they needed, they rushed inside, sighing as the warmth of the foyer sank into their bones. 

“Oh hello” a small, older woman appeared from the hall. “Nasty weather, eh?”

“Yes, getting worse I am afraid” Sansa agreed.

“Well you’re in luck” the woman smiled. “You two get my last room” she grabbed a set of keys from the hook. “The perfect suite for such a lovely couple” she added. 

“Oh we’re--”

“We’ll take it” Stannis handed the woman his credit card, cutting off Sansa’s words. Sansa couldn’t help but smile at his impulse, and felt her stomach flutter at the idea of sharing a room with him. A room that was incredibly idyllic she mused as they entered the suite some time later. It was the picture of Victorian beauty, all dark wood furniture and rich fabric. 

“It’s beautiful” she marvelled, setting her bag down inside. 

“Beautiful is fine, but its snow-free and that is more important,” he noted, closing and locking the door behind them. Wordlessly they settled in, unpacking their laptops and placing them on the large wooden desk, side by side. Sasna kicked out of her boots as Stannis crossed to the fireplace to start the blaze. Both them them pointedly avoided looking at the single king sized bed, choosing to focus on their evening routine. 

As the fire chased the chill from the room, Sansa picked up the menu, “We missed dinner, should I order us some food?” 

“Please” he nodded, standing before the fire. 

She quickly called the desk and ordered, nearly two weeks of shared meals had her confidently ordering for Stannis, along with a pot of decaf and a lemon cake, a sweet indulge she couldn’t resist. Turning back to the loveseat and fire, she smiled, “You’re good at that” she motioned to the fire as she sat beside him. 

“Always a Boy Scout, I suppose” he replied, watching the firelight play across her features. 

“I imagine you were a rather serious scout” she ventured. 

“I supposed I was” he agreed. “My older brother, Robert, was the comedian. I was always content to pass the time in silence” he looked to her. “What about you?”

“Hmm?” she looked to him, his rugged features highlighted by the fire. 

“Were you always so vibrant?”

She blushed then, “You think I am vibrant?”

“I am certain that you already know you are” he cleared his throat. 

“I was raised to be perfect” she said barely above a whisper, her eyes sad. “The perfect, proper lady with a million expectations to meet.”

He frowned, “Surely your parents are proud of your work? Proud of your novel.”

“I don’t even know if they know it exists,” she admitted. 

“What?”

“They cut ties when I refused to gome home after college,” she explained. “The Starks must always be in Winterfell, must marry and produce heirs.”

“A Stark?” he paused, his brain pulling together details. “You’re Sansa Stark, the heiress.”

“I was,” she said. “But they haven’t spoken to me in two years. I had to move in with Margaery when I graduated. I couldn’t stay in the dorms any longer so she took me in. I went to her shop to write, that is how I met her. She helped me get on my feet. I haven’t spoken to any Stark in years.”

“I am sorry to hear that” he said, his tone somber. 

“Thank you” she nodded, putting a smile on her face. “And now you know why I write under ‘Stone’.”

“Well, I am glad that you didn’t give up on your dreams” he encouraged, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Hopefully RKP will keep me around,” she said. “This tour, it has helped a lot. Thank you, Stannis. For everything.”

“We’re good for each other,” he admitted. “I hadn’t written a word of the final ‘Honor’ book before this tour” he confessed, meeting her honesty with his own. 

“Really?”

“Completely blocked.”

“Can I read it?” she smirked. 

“Absolutely not” he scoffed and she laughed once more. 

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of their dinner, breaking the moment she felt that had been sharing. The mood was lighter as they ate, both of them picking at the others’ plate as had become habit. She had even tempted him to try part of her lemon cake. Once they had finished, he carried his laptop back to where he had been seated on the loveseat, settling in to write. Sansa sat beside him, her back to the arm of the couch, legs between them on the cushion, texting back and forth with Margaery giving an occasional soft giggle. 

Sneaking another glance at him over her phone, Sansa smiled. He was typing quickly, reading glasses in place, the sleeves of his cobalt sweater pushed up to his elbows to reveal strong forearms that flexed as he typed. Feeling devious, she snuck a photo of him, her legs visible beside him, his focus on his work, looking rather serious in the firelight. 

Opening the ap, she typed a caption and made sure to tag him, “Snowed In. #PartnersinCrime” she posted the photo of their quiet evening. It painted a calm, intimate picture of two authors tucked away together. She was surprised when the comments exploded with women gushing over his handsome appearance and the fact that her legs were so close to him. Heart emojis everywhere, she laughed softly. 

“You dirty girl!” Marg’s text was instant. “You have got it BAD!” the second message came through. 

“Do not” she replied. 

“You do too, I know you!!” Marg argued. 

“OK, so what?”

“So DO something!” Marg replied with the eggplant emoji. Sansa rolled her eyes as another message came through. “Sans, I mean it. You’re snowed in, in a gorgeous room, do it!”

“What is he says no, then what?” Sansa asked, nervously biting her lower lip. 

“He won’t.” 

“How do you know?” Sansa asked.

But Margaery didn’t reply with words, she simply sent a photo that Sansa had not seen before. It was from ‘The River Wild Bookshop’, a candid of her and Stannis during one of their breaks. She remembered it clearly, as she nearly slipped on a bit of melted snow near the cafe. His strong arms had quickly reached out to steady her, wrapped around her waist to guide her, both of them looking at each other. Both with expressions of hardly concealed wonder. Her eyes traveled then to one of his hands, toying with a lock of her hair as it hung behind her, how has she not felt that? 

Quietly she saved the photo, granting herself one last look at the warmth in his eyes before she locked her phone. She watched him work, content to relax against the couch as warmth seeped through her. She’d grown so attached to his him in the last two weeks, to his serious nature, his dry with and their verbal sparring. In such a short time she had grown accustomed to his nearness and found that she did not want to face a future without him in it. 

It was time to be brave, she told herself.

“Are you alright?” he caught her staring at him. 

She blushed deeply, “Wool-gathering.”

“Ah” he nodded, pausing to stretch his arms. 

Seeing her opportunity and summoning all her courage, she moved forward to take his laptop from his lap and set it on the coffee table. 

“I was working you know” he said with a smirk. 

“You work too much” she moved closer, swallowing thickly to steel herself. 

“Sansa….”

“Stannis” she whispered, removing his glasses to set them with the laptop. “Tell me to stop” she whispered, turning back to him. She was all but in his lap now and moving closer like a moth to flame. “Tell me you don’t feel the same…” her fingers brushed the soft beard on his jaw. 

He exhaled deeply, “Gods help me, I cannot” his arms were around her a second later, pulling her flush against him as his lips found hers. And in the next moment they were both lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short wrap up, then the epilogue.

They were thoroughly snowed in, but they did not mind a bit. Stannis was awake, the fire all but embers now as the beautiful woman in bed beside him snuggled closer. Peace and happiness coursed through him like a heady drug, all because of her. This fiery, passionate woman who challenged him, understood him more than anyone he’d ever met. 

They’d spent weeks getting to know each other, falling in love he’d dare say, and had passed the night lost in each other. Lost in passion he had never experienced, wild, tender and life-changing. Watching her fall apart at his touch made him feel more powerful than a king, made him feel like more of a man than he had in decades. 

“Stannis” she mewled softly, stirring awake. “It’s too early” she kissed the bare skin of his shoulder. 

“It is” he whispered as he smoothed her hair back, once again marvelling at the silky length. “With this snow, we’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

“Good” she gave a sleepy smile, her lips bruised and puffy from their earlier adore. 

“You’re stunning” he said. Even now with her messy hair and smudged makeup she took his breath away. 

“You’re not so bad yourself” she teased, a hand running down his chest. “If your female fans knew you had this hidden beneath your sweaters, I’d have to beat them off with a stick,” she said as she stroked him. 

“Doubtful” he scoffed. “Stannis the Stoic.”

“You’re far from stoic” she moved then, nudging him to his back as she moved astride him. “Now shut up and love me” she teased as she kissed him once more, his arms wrapping around her in an unspoken promise to never let her go. 

“They’ll know” she said softly, relaxed against him on the couch some hours later. The fire had been rekindled once they emerged from their bed, and were soaking in its warmth as the snow continued to fall outside. “I am terrible at hiding my emotions.” 

“I’ve never really had emotions to hide” he chuckled. “I am not certain I will be able to avoid touching you, even in public.”

“You don’t have to” she assured. 

“They’ll say I am too old for you.”

“13 years is not unheard of,” she retorted. 

“You’re too beautiful for me” he said and she scoffed loudly. “That you’re trying to forward your career” he ventured sadly. 

She grimaced, “You can’t think that---”

“I don’t” he replied without pause, and it was true. He did not believe her to be the type to play games to further her success. What they felt, what they shared, it was real. “You can’t fake our chemistry, our passion or the last 24 hours. I felt you….”

“Are you sure you don’t want to write romance?” she teased as he trailed kisses across her cheek.

He let out an odd chortle of a laugh, “No.”

“I think I fell in love with you that first moment, when you forgot to let go of my hand” she whispered. 

“When I accused you a writing tawdry tales” he snarked.

“I accused you of lacking passion, which I now know to be quite false.”

“Passion for the right person, one I never saw coming” he spoke. “I knew I was in trouble from that first stolen french fry” he kissed her temple. 

“I definitely won’t be able to hide this” she snuggled closer, her back to his front as he arms tightened around her waist. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to hide either” he agreed. 

“I have an idea” she smiled wickedly as she pulled her phone from her pocket. “Smile” she encouraged as she raised the camera. He scoffed, instead burrowing his face into her neck intending to hide. However the resulting photo was beyond perfection. She was smiling brightly, her eyes had fluttered closed as he’d kissed her neck, her wild red hair fell around her and the sweater she wore that was obviously his. It was perfection. Typing quickly, she posted it and tossed her phone aside to make love to him once more. 

“Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own,” he read the caption. It was from ‘Jane Eyre’ of course, a romance. He mouth twitched in a smile as he saved the photo of them, overwhelmed by the palpable love it held. It had over thirty thousand likes and thousands of comments, most positive, some jealous and one from ‘Coffee_Marg’ that said “I owe you coffee for a year.”

His own social media, one he previously ignored even though RKP required he have one, had grown exponentially in the past two weeks. Under Sansa’s influenced his notifications were so constant he had to turn them off altogether. 

Scrolling for the perfect photo, he decided on one he had taken of her in the darkened room. She stood in the large window, illuminated by the moonlight and snowstorm beyond. It was hardly more than a silhouette in her jeans and sweater, but she looked like an angel. Surprised at his own romantic gesture he quickly typed, “Even for me, life had its gleams of sunshine” and posted it. 'Jane Eyre', he smirked, of course. 

Tomorrow they would leave for their last leg of the tour and then they could move forward in their life together. Together. Now that was something he was greatly looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Part 6 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - Fluff n stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me on this Fluff-Train!

“Reader, I married him…” was the simple caption on the photo of her and Stannis on their wedding day. ‘Jane Eyre’ of course. This time, the only hashtag was #PartnersinCrime, like the very first photo she posted of him. The photo was them in their wedding attire, standing face to face in the snow near his expansive estate in Storm’s End, their hands entwined as they looked at each other. Reminiscent of the era they loved so much, she wore a simple regency style gown in ivory with a lace overlay and long sleeves, and his suit was cut quite old-fashioned to show his ivory waistcoat. 

Stannis posted the same photo, his caption following suit, “I ask you to pass through life at my side--to be my second self and best earthly companion”, Mr. Rochester’s words echoing true. It was beautiful. 

After their first tour and their reveal of their romance to the world at large, they became something of media darlings. Davos had smirked, saying that he knew their chemistry was explosive and took credit for putting the couple together. Marg only gave an exasperated sigh and a wink as Sansa claimed their first of their free coffees for the year. A few months after their return, Sansa moved from her apartment with Marg into Stannis’ home outside of town. There they wrote and lived in peace, their lives meshing as if they were always meant to do so. 

He proposed to her near the shore, on bended knee he asked her to share his life with him and to consider publishing her next book as ‘Sansa Baratheon’. She could barely say yes through all of her tears. And when they departed on their second tour together, him with the third installment of the “Man of Honor” series and her with her second novel “The Rake’s Revenge”, it was as Mr and Mrs. Baratheon. 

They had experienced a lot since their first whirlwind tour. Love, joy and even heartbreak as her family refused to attend her wedding despite her olive branch invitation. He held her while she cried, finally shutting the door on her parents for good. She in turn held him close as they visited the movie set of “A Man of Honor”, the first of his books to become a major motion picture. Stannis had been overwhelmed at the popularity his writing had received and was in awe seeing it come to life. The illustrious Jaime Lannister was to star as Ser Dayne and it was humbling to meet such a prolific star. 

It was on their third book tour together that she told him, in that same Victorian Suite in the middle of nowhere, that their family would soon grow. She told him that she carried their child beneath her heart and he was not ashamed to admit he’d shed tears of joy as he held his wife close. They kept it their secret and finished the tour to return home to Storm’s End for privacy. They told only their closest friends and family, choosing to keep it from the press for now. He could not help it though, shortly before their due date he shared a photo he had taken the day previous on the moors. Her green dress and fiery hair were blowing in the wind as she touched the swell of her belly, an action that was now second nature to her. 

“You have rather the look of another world…” he typed. Jane Eyre, of course, and posted it to his Instagram, unintentionally cementing himself as the most romantic man on social media in the eyes of their fans. 

He held her as she pushed Adella Shireen Baratheon into the world. A peaceful babe with black hair and her mother’s bright blue eyes. She was joined by Steffon Dayne Baratheon nearly two years later, the very image of his father. 

Now on their fourth book tour together, this was for Sansa’s latest book with him venturing along to care for the children as she worked. Her fans would sigh and watch him with doe eyes that made him decidedly uncomfortable. Sansa would tease him, “Haven’t you seen the romance novel covers with all the handsome men and babies?” she’d laugh. He would scoff and shake his head. He was nearly 46 now, a cranky old writer too grey to be a sex symbol. His wife disagreed.

Upon the occasion of Davos Seaworth’s retirement party, Stannis pulled him aside to shake his hand. “Thank you, for everything” he said, eyes relaying his double meaning. 

Davos clapped his shoulder, “I am glad you trusted me, Stannis.”

“Me too” Stannis looked to where Sansa sat with the children, talking animatedly with Jeyne. His family was beautiful. “Me too.”

“Just do me a favor, and name your next son after me” Davos laughed and Stannis couldn’t help but join. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
